1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side-gusseted bag having two front walls which are joined by means of a side gusset on a longitudinal side provided with a reclosure. The subject matter of the invention is also a method for producing such a side-gusseted bag. The present invention relates in particular to pre-made bags which are manufactured individually in the laid-flat state, transported and only filled in a subsequent step.
2. The Prior Art
Known from WO 2008/145164 A1 is a side-gusseted bag having front walls which are joined by side gussets running in the longitudinal direction. Provided in the top region of the bag is a reclosure running in the transverse direction which is sealed both onto the associated side gusset and the front walls on the inner side of the gusset. On opening the reclosure, the side gusset is folded out at its upper end to form a large pouring spout. The known side-gusseted bag is therefore suitable for withdrawing large quantities at once. In addition, a carrying handle is provided on the opposite side gusset which facilitates handling. Nevertheless, the withdrawal of small portions can prove difficult on account of the large withdrawal opening. The known configuration is also not suitable for reclosures which can be opened and closed by means of a slider. The folding-in and folding-out of the side gusset requires a certain dexterity of the user.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,183 B1 is a side-gusseted bag which has a reclosure with a slider in the region of one of its side gussets. The reclosure is located above one of the side gussets in a special corner section. The precise type of arrangement and the execution of the corner section are not described. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,183 B1 relates to a method for manufacturing FFS bags (form, fill and seal bags), where the bag is only formed immediately before filling. The bag is initially produced in practice as a tube around the filling funnel of the filling material, in which case only comparatively simple means can be used for forming the bag.